A Pebbled Snail and Little Gecko
by moon-bunny15
Summary: Arnold's not date with Lila is ruined once again, this time by a lunatic carnie. As she walks home sick with Patty, she urges Arnold to stay and points out Helga at the Ferris wheel and tells him to join her. But Arnold doesn't really feel like putting up with Helga Pataki. Still, he walks over to hear her yelling at the man. She can't ride the Ferris wheel without partner!


"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home Lila?" Arnold held Lila by her arm, the girl still dizzy from her previous hurl. They had gone on a ride that shouldn't have been too bad had the carnie that managed it not been a total lunatic.

Patty had found them and seeing Lila so sick offered to walk her home. "I'm already leaving anyways. I'm not a big carnival person."

Lila leaned against Patty for support as her and Arnold bade each other farewell. "No, Arnold, please. I insist you stay and enjoy the remainder of the night. I'm sure another one of our dear classmates is about the carnival alone." She cupped her face in her shaking hands. "Look! There's Helga, about to ride the Ferris wheel. You should go join her. Good bye Arnold, I'll see you tomorrow at school." And Patty smiled and waved as they made their way out of the carnival and around the corner.

Arnold turned, signing. Yet another not date with Lila ruined because of some unforeseeable occurrence. Sure he knew she couldn't ride the rides but had the ride gone at the speed it should have everything would've been fine. Now, Arnold looked around the carnival and saw Helga getting on the Ferris wheel by herself. Where was Phoebe? He walked over, telling himself he'd make up his mind if he was staying or leaving by the time he got to her.

"What do you mean?! I can't ride the Ferris wheel unless I have a partner?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! I'm barely heavy enough to move the seat when I sit!" Helga was standing before the empty bench yelling at the annoyed and sweating ride manager.

"Look, little girl. I don't make the rules so it ain't my fault. Point is, ya gotta have a partner or you ain't riding." Helga glowered at the balding man, her teeth bare and a growl rising in her throat.

"Hey, I'll ride with her," came an all too familiar voice.

Helga's heart stopped and a gasp escaped her parted lips. "A – Arnold?"

"Hey Helga, wanna ride the Ferris wheel together?" He gave the man a ticket and settled himself in the bench, waiting.

"Uh – s – sure, I – I mean I guess if you wanna. I don't need you to ride with me Arnoldo. I was about to leave anyways!" Her arms crossed before her chest as she sat next to her beloved Arnold.

"Yeah, but I haven't been on this ride," he shrugged.

"Pfft, fine. Suit yourself." She looked to the side and away, down at the moving people. _Why is he riding with me? Alright Helga! Alright don't freak out! Be nice! Be nice!_

_Hmm, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I should have left. What was I thinking? Riding with Helga?! Ugh. I'll just leave after this, I guess._

"S – so, I thought you were with Lila," Helga said uneasily. The topic of the goody two shoes always lit her anger like nothing else could.

"Yeah, I did," Arnold confirmed, a scowl instant on Helga's face. "But she got sick because one of the carnies was totally crazy and made a ride go really fast."

Helga chuckled. "Wow, that's lame. Another reason to dump you, I guess," Helga laughed.

Arnold sighed and looked away. "Yeah, I guess."

Helga instantly felt regret at her last statement. What was she doing?! Here she was with Arnold and what does she do? Ridicule him. Her face fell. "I – I'm really sorry, ya know."

"What?"

"A – about Lila. I know you really like her and she's totally dense and doesn't like you back! I mean seriously! What's wrong with the girl?! She doesn't like you but she's madly in love with your creepy cousin Arnie!? What is her deal?! You're better looking, smarter, talk nicer! She's a total freak! And – " Helga stopped himself mid-rant. She'd forgotten Arnold was still there.

She looked at him, coughing and chuckling nervously. Arnold looked at her in surprise. "Uhm, well, you know what I mean," she finished abruptly.

"Jee, thanks Helga. I never knew you thought so highly of me, at all." A smile crossed his face and she looked down.

"Yeah, well, don't go getting any funny ideas hair boy." She scowled and looked straight ahead. Arnold smirked and looked out over the city.

The ride came to a finish all too soon. Helga felt herself shaking a bit as she got off the ride. She looked to Arnold and couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I think I'm going to be heading home now," Arnold stated.

"Oh, ok. Cuz I mean I was gonna go on a few more rides. If you wanted to come with . . ." Helga breathed heavily. Her palms began to sweat and she coughed at the end of her statement.

"Uh, I don't think so. I think I'm just gonna call it a night." He turned to leave and waved at Helga good-bye.

"Oh, ok. Yeah. I understand. Well, have a safe walk home," she smiled sadly. "I guess I'll catch you later Arnold." She turned and proceeded to walk away.

Arnold noticed something different. She wasn't stalking away, she was walking away. He felt almost a sadness from her and he could almost believe that she didn't want him to go. He smiled. _Well she is being nice. I guess I could stay._

"Hey Helga?" She turned with a look of defeat. "A – actually, I think I'll stay."

Her face immediately lit up. "R – really?"

Arnold laughed. "Yeah, I mean I still have some tickets."

"Uh, o – okay!" Helga nodded in excitement. She caught herself, clearing her throat. "Whatever you say Football Head! Not like I'm asking you to stay or anything. Huh!"

Arnold smiled. "Hey, wanna go on the big rides?"

Helga smiled. "Yeah! Let's go!"

They talked in excitement to pass the times in the lines, planning the next rides they would go on. They carefully gaged which lines would more than likely be free at what time and allotted their tickets accordingly. They screamed and laughed in excitement as the rides took them in circles, upside down, and faster than they thought they could go.

They were careful to sit next to each other so as not to get separated. Arnold had never heard Helga scream so loudly and in such a high pitch tone or giggle so incessantly when she thought she would puke. Arnold could have sworn Helga grabbed onto his hand in a particular ride that you tumble into the seat, gripping onto his bar to steady herself. But as quickly as he thought her hand was there, it was gone. And Arnold smiled. _I am actually having a good time with Helga_.

They stumbled off the ride, leaning on each other for balance. Step by step they prepared to walk down the crude metal stairs but there was a misstep on one of their parts and down they tumbled together. Helga landed on the ground, back first, Arnold landing on top. They laughed at their clumsiness and he helped her up, steadying her from the fall. "Whoa! Sorry Football Head! Missed as step!" she laughed.

"Oh, your dress is all dusty," Arnold gasped.

She looked down at herself, dirty stains on the light pink fabric. "Nah, don't worry about it Arnold, I got plenty of these," she shrugged.

They walked towards the next ride on their list, the final one. Helga laughed stupidly. _I can't believe we are actually having a great time together! This is wonderful. Arnold and me, together on a date! It's like I've dreamt countless times! Laughing and enjoying each other's company. Sure we're not holding hands but hey! I'll take what I can get! Oh! Arnold! My beloved!_

"Helga?"

"Huh? What?!" She hadn't noticed she was walking alone, Arnold having stopped at a tossing booth. "Oh hey!" she jogged to his side.

"Hey, you want me to win you a prize?" he smiled.

Helga inhaled deeply. _A prize from Arnold!_ "Sure, I – I mean if you wanna."

"Sure! It'll be fun."

He gave the booth keeper some case and he received three balls. He missed two but made one. As a reward received a small stuffed gecko for his efforts. Helga smiled. "Hey, let me try it out." She also received three balls and knocked down the tower of tins in two. As a prize she received a giant snail, its brown shell with small pebble-like decorations. "Hey! Check it out!" she cheered as they walked away.

"Wow! You did really good Helga!" Arnold smiled at her and she could feel herself lightly blush at the compliment.

"Uh, thanks Arnold. I guess beating people up has its perks sometimes."

They reached their final ride on the list. As they came up to the gate, Arnold realized he had mis-calculated and did not have enough tickets to go on. "It's alright Helga. You go. I'll hold the prizes." He reached for her snail and she scowled. _Even if we shared tickets it wouldn't be enough_.

A smile suddenly lit up her face and she grabbed Arnold by the wrist. "Let's go!" She snatched her tickets from the ride manager and raced back to the entrance of the carnival.

"Helga! Where are we going?!"

"Shut up and just follow me!" she cried.

They came upon the Ferris wheel once more, there wasn't a long line. She smiled. "Well we both have enough for one more ride on the Ferris wheel right?"

"Yeah, but you really wanted to go on the other ride," Arnold protested. "I really don't mind waiting for you while you finish."

"That's good, cuz I do Arnold. And I wanna ride the Ferris wheel more than that other ride anyways! So there!"

They handed the man the tickets and took a seat, their prizes in hand. As they rode up, they both looked at each other and smiled. "I really had fun with you tonight Helga. I'm glad I stayed."

A look of bliss crossed Helga's face before recomposing herself with a cough. "Y—yeah, me too Arnold. Glad you stayed. And I'm glad we were able to enjoy the final ride together. I think it's a nice ending to the evening."

Despite Helga's many protests Arnold walked her home. "No , really Helga, I want to make sure you make it home."

"Alright Football Head, if you say so," but neither of them could deny that she was happy about it.

The walk home was pleasant; they recounted the rides they had gone on and how they fell over each other, the prizes they won. They reached Helga's house all too quickly. She lingered at the foot of her stoop. _What are you expecting Helga, a kiss? This isn't a freaking date!_

"Well, I guess – "

"Hey, you want the little gecko?" Arnold interrupted, gesturing the cute little lizard t her. She looked down in shock. "I mean, I did win it for you right?"

Helga chuckled lightly. "Only if you take the snail I got you, Arnold."

"Sounds like a deal." They exchanged gifts smiling.

He looked up at her, the plush snail in his arms. "You know, I really had a blast with you tonight Helga. You're really fun to hang out with."

"Really? Thanks." She looked down at her feet in sadness. _Now's not the time._ "You're not so bad yourself, Football Head."

Arnold smiled. "Does this mean we're friends now?"

"Ha, don't get used to it Arnold. I still got my reputation to maintain."

With that she walked up to her door. "But I – I did have a lot of fun with you Arnold. Thanks for staying with me tonight. And thanks for the gecko, he's adorable. I guess, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, good night Helga."

"Good night, Arnold."

He turned away and walk home, holding the snail carefully in his arms, a wide smile on his face.

THE NEXT MORNING:

"You alright there buddy?"

"No, I'm serious Gerald! It wasn't that bad! In fact, it was a lot of fun! We laughed and joked, won each other prizes. We even fell over each other!"

"Whatever you say man. I still cannot believe you went on a date with Helga Pataki."

"It – it wasn't a date, I guess."

"Oh? Sure sounds like it was," he continued. Arnold looked down pensive. _Was it a date?_

"Out of the way!" came an all too familiar voice. They looked up and saw Helga stalking down the sidewalk, shoving through the crowd of kids.

"Hey, now's your chance man! Say hi to her," Gerald whispered in earnest.

"Hi Helga."

She stopped mid-step and looked at Arnold, a smirk on her face. "Well, if it isn't Tall Hair Boy and Football Head. Pfft! And I thought today was gonna be a good day!"

Gerald shook his head as the blonde continued up the stairs! "Mmm! You sure it was this Helga?"

Arnold looked after her, disregarding Gerald's question. Helga looked back, her fists loosening and smiled in his direction. The smile was so brief, Arnold thought he'd imagined it, instantly replaced by her signature frown. Arnold felt a warmth within him he had not felt before and turned his attention back to Gerald. The bell rand and they went into class.

_Well, I know it was real. And I have a little snail to prove it. And somewhere there is a little gecko that was witness to the evening as well_. And he was right. There was a little gecko, and it was carefully sitting on the pillow of a certain blonde little girl.


End file.
